


Larmes de sel

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ceci est basé uniquement sur le trailer, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vénec s'est fait capturer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Il espère qu’Arthur ne viendra pas. Et il ne désire rien de plus qu’il vienne.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Larmes de sel

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci sera sans doute une Canon Divergence quand le film sortira, mais hey, j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Vénec ne s’est pas retrouvé là par erreur, c’était même presque prédestiné. Il savait que sa tête était mise à prix ‒ pas une nouveauté, et pas une surprise non plus. On ne sauve pas le roi Arthur d’une mort certaine sans s’attirer quelques ennemis.

On ne l’aime pas non plus impunément, mais ça, c’est un secret qu’il préfère garder dans sa poitrine, là où il faudra l’ouvrir en deux pour l’en extraire.

Les connards l’ont ligoté au mât, en plein cagnard, parce que sinon bien entendu, quel intérêt, hein ? Le bois est dur contre son crâne, tandis que là-haut, il voit les oiseaux voler entre deux claquements de voile.

Le sel dévore ses joues, s’incruste au coin de sa cornée, cisaille ses lèvres à vif. La faute au gars de tout à l’heure qui lui a balancé un seau d’eau de mer à la gueule. Ça fait mauvais ménage avec le sang qui lui coule sur sa gueule. Mais bon, il tient le coup.

Reste à voir jusque quand ça durera.

* * *

Sa tête lui fait mal. Forcément, attaché en plein soleil avec à peine un foulard pour se protéger la tête, fallait bien qu’il choppe un truc. Ça pèse sur son crâne comme mille gueules de bois, avec en prime la houle qui secoue son cœur nauséeux.

Il voit des choses bizarres au coin de ses yeux, des choses qui n’existent pas. Des voiles à l’horizon qui disparaissent entre deux battements de cil, des ombres dansantes au bord de sa rétine, des visages aimés imprimés dans ses paupières. Le soleil joue avec son cœur, le triture, le travaille, le recrache aux quatre vents avec ses espoirs malmenés.

Il espère qu’Arthur ne viendra pas. Et il ne désire rien de plus qu’il vienne.

* * *

Les nuits sont plus supportables, rien que parce que la chaleur descend. C’est aussi l’heure où on consent à lui donner à boire et un peu à manger ‒ jamais assez, mais bon, il se doute que ses plaintes ne seront pas reçues avec grande attention. Il faut garder les prisonniers faibles, ça les empêche de se faire la malle. Il le sait, il aurait fait pareil.

Le bateau tangue sur les vagues, comme le berceau de son dernier sommeil. Le vent nocturne lui caresse la joue ; pour s’endormir, il prétend qu’à la place, il y a les doigts d’Arthur.

* * *

Marrant, pour un contrebandier, il n’a jamais particulièrement aimé la mer. Trop vide, trop grande. Il a grandi avec des pavés sous les pieds et les murs d’une ville dressés autour de lui. La mer n’est pas silencieuse, loin de là, mais comparée à la Rome de son enfance, le bruit de son ressac est bien monotone.

Sa mère, par contre. Elle, elle aimait la mer.

Elle avait des histoires de sa Dalmatie natale, de femmes qui habitaient les eaux et changeaient d’apparence à loisir, dont les noms résonnent encore aux oreilles de Vénec : roussalki, willis, et leurs époux les vodni. S’il laisse son esprit dériver, il peut les entendre chanter dans les clapotis de l’eau contre la coque, des mélopées anciennes qui veulent l’attirer vers le fond.

Les vagues sont longues, creuses comme des fosses. Il les voit briller au coin de ses yeux sous la lumière du soleil ou de la lune.

Rome lui manque.

* * *

Il l’entend avant de le voir. Difficile de faire autrement, avec sa vision qui flanche. Son oreille saisit au vol ces intonations bien connues, fortes et acides dans le sifflement du vent. 

Vénec relève péniblement la tête. Le bateau tangue sous les pas de formes floues. Les cris dans l’air ne sont pas seulement ceux des mouettes : on se bat, comprend-il. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

(Il connait la réponse, bien sûr. C’est juste que l’espoir est une coupe à laquelle il ne peut pas se permettre de boire, pas maintenant.)

Le chaos disparait aussi soudainement qu’il est venu, perdu dans le bruissement des vagues. Vénec plisse des yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui s’agenouille devant lui.

Les mains sur son visage le prennent un peu par surprise. Puis la familiarité coule sur lui comme un filet d’eau fraiche : ces doigts moulés de cals, il les a sentis sur sa peau un millier de fois auparavant. Leur contact est léger, prudent, sans doute par peur de le brusquer. Son corps tout entier brûle d’approfondir la sensation, et tant pis pour sa peau blessée. Il se briserait en deux pour une miette d’Arthur. Alors deux paumes entières, vous pensez bien…

« T’avais pas un royaume à reconquérir ? » souffle-t-il. Les mots passent difficilement ses lèvres craquelées.

« Ça attendra. » lui répond Arthur.

Vénec a un peu envie de chialer. C’est peut-être l’insolation ou bien c’est juste qu’Arthur est tellement beau, avec le soleil rasant qui sculpte la lumière sur son visage et trace des fils d’or dans ses cheveux. Vénec ne veut plus jamais cesser de le regarder. Son front est barré par une ride de souci et l’inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs est assez profonde pour les avaler tous les deux.

C’est bon, là il chiale. De bonnes grosses larmes qui rayent ses joues ensanglantées, avec tout ce qu’il faut de hoquets humides et de tremblements. Il n’en faut pas plus pour qu’un corps se presse contre le sien et des mots rassurants se glissent à son oreille.

Les doigts et les lèvres d’Arthur essuient ses larmes ‒ et toute la couche de sel avec.

* * *

Vénec boit ce qui semble être une amphore complète d’eau, avec une avidité qui en fait couler la moitié dans sa barbe. Il en aurait bien ri, si l’épuisement ne plombait pas sa gorge.

Sa tête lui tourne trop pour un bain : il risquerait de tourner de l’œil et après ce qu’il vient de traverser, ce serait vraiment trop con de finir noyé dans un baquet. À la place, il a droit à des linges humides qui achèvent de rincer la crasse de sa peau. Arthur est méthodique, fait suivre chaque frottement de tissu par une caresse, parfois un baiser au coin de ses lèvres blessées.

Les cordages ont laissé des marques sur ses poignets meurtris. Il n’est pas dupe de la manière dont Arthur les embrasse doucement, comme lui-même le faisait avec les quatre lignes nettes qui cisaillent la peau d’Arthur au même endroit. C’est un retour de bâton d’une douceur infinie, chargé de _c’est mon tour, cette fois_ qu’ils ne diront jamais. 

« Plus jamais je prend le bateau. » marmonne Vénec. Les bras d’Arthur se sont refermés autour de lui et ne semblent pas décidés à le lâcher de sitôt. Pas que ça le dérange.

« Je crois pas que c’était le bateau en soi le problème. »

« Ça jouait beaucoup, quand même. »

Arthur dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. « Commence par dormir, on verra bien après. »

C’est une proposition plus que sensée. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour se retrouver avec un type aussi intelligent ? C’est une vieille question, une qu’il se pose depuis longtemps, et c’est pas dans cet état qu’il risque d’en trouver la réponse.

Il cale sa tête dans le creux familier de l’épaule d’Arthur et ferme les yeux. Lentement, sans se presser. Le monde se fait sensation, la chaleur du corps contre le sien, l’odeur de sa peau, le bruit de sa respiration. Sa planque, son abri, sa maison. C’est une bien belle ironie, pour quelqu’un qui a autant voyagé que lui, de trouver refuge dans un endroit si petit.

Arthur le berce jusqu’au sommeil, sans jamais relâcher son étreinte.


End file.
